Rebirth through fire
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Takato dies due to an obsession of a Digimon. But then there enemy isn’t done, who is this Flamon and can he take human form? Rukato Death is never the end
1. Prologue

Summary: Takato dies due to an obsession of a Digimon. But then there enemy isn't done, who is this Flamon and can he take human form? Rukato

Warning: character death.

_Happy Birthday TR_

**Rebirth through fire**

By: Firehedgehog

Prologue: Bloodied Snow

Snow fell peacefully, but not to fall on a peaceful scene.

He had been separated from Guilmon awhile ago; he'd been running for what seemed like day. His sneakers slammed heavily against the concrete covered ground, his breath hot in his chest and mushroomed in the cold air as it was released from his lungs. His chestnut hair was matted to his form with sweat and matted with snow; crimson shaded eyes gazed wildly around.

Maybe he'd lost the Digimon chasing him, but then again. No he hadn't. Takato didn't know why the Digimon wanted him, he'd easily knocked out the other tamers and there partners.

This guy wasn't even a mega.

Then the Digimon was in front of him, and Takato couldn't even gasp in shock as a metal pole went through his chest.

"I always get what I want, and you have something I want," the Digimon whispered into his ears, and pulled the blood slick pole from his chest. Holding Takato up, the Digimon clawed hand went through his chest and pulled something out.

'_What is that?'_ Takato thought surprised, and wondered what it was doing inside of him just moments ago. Then he couldn't think anymore as his body was released, death came before he even hit the ground.

TBC

Preview of Next chapter:

"_Who are you!" Rika demanded: emerald eyes looked into her own; and the unknown Digimon smirked, showing fangs._

"_You may call me Flamon, but in the end my Master will make me your Death," Flamon smirked._

_Rika gritted her teeth, wasn't it enough that this Digimon master had murdered Takato, now it was after the rest of the Tamers too. She would destroy them, they'd Taken goggles away._

_Chapter One: Where Ice meets Flame_


	2. Chapter One

**Rebirth through fire**

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter One: Where Ice meets Flame

It was a somber grey day when they buried Matsuki Takato, everyone wore black as did all at funerals. It was so wrong to bury one that had been so alive in his life, no pun intended of course.

Rika for once was wearing a dress, not a puffy dress but a slim dress that managed to make her look great but didn't stop her tomboy status from showing.

The Tamers were silent, maybe of there eye were red from crying.

They had lost a friend, and there leader,

"Takato, sleep well," Rika whispered softly as they lowered the casket into the ground, then softly walked away so no one would see her tears.

OoOoO

With a gasp, the child sized being broke from data egg that he had been created in. Crimson shaded hair and fur glimmered wetly in the bright light, Emerald shaded eyes blinked from too much light at once.

"Welcome to the world child, today is the day of your birth... and soon the world shall tremble from our might," a voice said, the newly 'born' Digimon blinked and looked at the figure standing over him.

"Who… who am I?" the smaller Digimon asked uncertainly.

"You are Flamon, and you may call me mater," the Digimon said, and pulled the small Digimon to his feet.

"Flamon? Yes… I like the sound of that," he said, and followed his master from the room.

OoOoO

Two whole months, it had been too lonely moths since Takato's death.

Rika felt broken inside, it was as if part of her very heart and soul had been brutally ripped way.

She'd never admit it, but that part was Takato.

Gogglehead, idiot… happy go lucky Takato.

Angrily she threw her D-Arka cross the room; it hit the wall but took no damage.

"Rika…" Renamon said appearing, a concerned look on her face.

"Its no fair, why... why did they kill goggles… why him," Rika said angrily, throwing more things, some coming quite close to her partner.

"I do not know Rika, but we will find out," Renamon said, she caught her tamer I her arms stopping the red head from throwing more things.

"Why," Rika cried into her partners chest, why did the world take the on human that mad her so happy and alive.

"I will make them pay, I promise you that," Renamon whispered hours later, in her arms Rika had cried herself to sleep the first time ice she was small.

OoOoO

The human world was disgusting, the humans polluted it and drank the poison they put in there earth every day. What idiot polluted there own food and water supplies anyway, and there air... blah.

He hated Humans, they destroyed what they did not understand… he had had on there history and there reactions to Digimon. Sure Digimon deleted each other a lot to get stronger, but that gave humans no right to delete them.

Flamon smirked as he came to a stop in front of a home; glad that his master had given him the ability to look human… the Digimon inside the building couldn't detect him like this.

His human mode looked to be seventeen with red-crimson hair, green eyes and the unfortunate pale skin color all red heads had. But as a Digimon in truth, he didn't have to be worried about sun burns.

He hated looking human though.

Flamon rang the bell.

"Yes how can I help you?" a gray haired Japanese woman said, then gurgled as the now Digimon looking Flamon grabbed her by the throat and threw her across the room.

"Tell the Tamer that the master wants her dead," Flamon smirked, he was rather pro him rookie form was insanely strong. In retrospect, he realized that his rookie form was a few levels more powerful then other rookies, but nowhere near his masters.

"A digimon," Renamon growled phasing into the room. "Smelling like the power of the digimon that killed Takato."

Flamon bowed dramatically, his Master had mentioned he'd killed off one of the human pests. A red haired teen ran into the room, around seventeen… a Tamer from his masters description.

"Who are you!" Rika demanded: emerald eyes looked into her own; and the unknown Digimon smirked, showing fangs.

"You may call me Flamon, but in the end my Master will make me your Death," Flamon smirked.

Rika gritted her teeth, wasn't it enough that this Digimon master had murdered Takato, now it was after the rest of the Tamers too. She would destroy them, they'd Taken goggles away

"You're going to pay for that," Rika growled, hoping her grandmother was okay.

"But not today, that was just a preview of what's to come human pest. Ja ne Tamer," Flamon said, and then with another bow he vanished.

"He is gone, I cannot feel him anymore," Renamon said, her voice heavy with rage, neither knew how he'd gotten so close without being detected.

"Renamon call an Ambulance, we need to get Grandma to the hospital," Rika shouted from her grandmother's side. Renamon then used one of the few phone numbers Rika had taught her to us on the phone. Strangely, the first on in the past had been Takatos number.

OoOoO

"Very good Flamon, but the same Tactics will not work twice," his master said.

"I know, but cutting down the Tamers emotional support and also backup will cut down there power a lot," he smirked.

"I taught you, dismissed," the master said.

"Yes sir," Flamon said, and walked away.

TBC

Preview Chapter Two:

"_Are you a fox or a cat, and what's with the snub horns on your head," Terriermon said, looking over the humanoid rookie,_

"_Wha…" a bewildered Flamon said; who knew one of the Tamers had such…an interesting partner._

_Chapter Three: Battles and Conversations_


End file.
